1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic radius gauge and, more particularly, to a device for determining the radius of a convex or concave surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of radius measuring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, radius measuring devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of determining the radius of a curve are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,554 to Nickols; U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,339 to Leisterer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,174 to Caron et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,258 to Dobler et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,335 to Culbertson are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the electronic radius gauge according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and, in so doing, provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently determining the radius of a convex or concave curvature.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electronic radius gauge which can be used for conveniently determining the radius of a convex or concave curvature. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills that need.